Happy Birthday Collins!
by RENTheads'n'Tributes
Summary: A sexy heated smut with Collins and Angel. When Angel doesn't show up to his party, Collins get worried. And he has a little punishment for her when the party is over. They're both really OOC. Just a tip.


"Angel," Mimi calls towards her drag friend.

"What honey?" Angel asks, her currently blue eyes scanning over the rows of outfits. She's going through a contact faze.

"You should do something hot for Collins. I mean, it's his birthday, and I think it would be nice." Mimi was currently looking at a eccentric blue mini made of black lace and blue leather. It had a matching corset.

"Yeah, I was just about to ask you that. You know that Pussy Galore wig I wore on New Years? I just recently got gold highlights in it, and with my contacts... I'm going to look fine as hell. I just need your help..." Mimi eagerly leaned towards the speaking woman and her grin grew with each word.

-x

Collins birthday party was costume themed, as requested by the Angel herself. But she was nowhere to be found. Collins, dressed as a handsome demon, complete with black dress slacks, a red button up, and red and black devil horns approached Mimi, who was dressed as a bunny.

"You seen Angel?" He asked. Mimi shook her head.

"She was attending some business. She'll be here soon." And as if on cue the doorbell rang. Mimi and Collins went to answer. It was just a large heavy box with holes in it.

"Oh, might as well open presents." Shouted Roger. Naturally, he was dressed as a rocker. But when Collins went to open the box, Mimi smacked his hand away.

"U-uh-uh. Let's get the others." Collins complied. He got a bunch of nice things. Now that everyone was getting back on their feet, and times were better, they had the money to splurge like this.

At last, the time had come. Collins opened the box, expecting an animal of some sort to pop out, instead, it was Angel.

She wore the tightest, shortest, gold leather shorts she could find. Her shirt was also gold, and she had wings on her back. And of course, her classic gold glitter pumps. She wore her blonde hair and her piercing blue contacts, with a halo to top it off.

"An angel of the first degree." She said, mimicking his words when they first met three years ago. And the she proceeded to give Collins the dirtiest birthday dance he'd ever received. There were wolf whistles, and even some fake gagging, but all in all, it was the best birthday present ever. The dance ended with a sweet kiss.

"I love you, Tom-Tom." She winks. But Tom is too shocked to say it back.

-x

The rest of the party is amazing, and soon it's only Angel and Collins in the apartment.

"I wanted to say something back there, but all my thoughts were too dirty." Collins says darkly. Angel bends over to pick up since discarded beer cups. Both of them are a little tipsy, her more than him.

"What's that?" She mutters, the alcohol in her veins making her calm. She's only ever been like this on New Year's.

"Well for one, you're giving me a nice view. The second one... was well..." Collins laughs, and just slides in behind her. Her then makes the thrusting motion using his hips. Angel jumps and turns around, her blue irises wide.

"Thomas B. Collins, you are the horniest, dirtiest, must fucking attractive man to ever walk earth... but I guess I'm your female counterpart." Collins grins and kisses Angel roughly. She tastes of vodka, chocolate cake, and lipstick.

"Where do you want to do it this time."

"I don't believe we've done it on the kitchen counter." She whispers. Collins drags her into the kitchen and all but throws her onto the counter. She pulls him on top of her, kissing him roughly. Collins wastes no time getting his belt undone and his pants around his ankles. Angel is left in nothing but her heels and shirt, as everything else has fallen or been discarded.

"Baby... lube..." She warns, but Collins isn't hearing her. Usually Angel would be scared- he's gotten like this before, and when he gets like this it's either not fun at all or way too fun -but it's his birthday. Plus, she missed half his party.

Collins raises her legs around his waist, and rams himself into the petite Angel. Angel screams. But the pain arouses her even more. She rests her head on his shoulder and her nails scratch at his back. She vaguely realizes the blood she's drawing from him, but her ecstasy is too high and it quickly slips from her mind.

Meanwhile Collins grunts as he slams into her ass. He knows he's going to have to apologize, this isn't the way he wanted to take her virginity, but he's been thinking about roughly throwing her somewhere all night. In the passionate heat, they've fallen onto the kitchen floor.

"Collins... baby... baby... I'm close... Oh god... Oh Jesus!" Angel feels herself let go. Her throat burns from screaming his name and her nails dig into her back.

Collins releases in quite an opposite way. In fact, he just sighs in content as he releases his load inside Angel. They lay on the kitchen floor for a bit, until Collins feels the stinging in his back.

"What the hell?" He murmurs, but Angel shakes her head and kisses him.

"I'd have to get the meurochrome." Collins wants to ask more, but instead he says sorry.

"I knew you were still a virgin. I wanted you first time to be perfect." Collins isn't thinking.

"Virgin... Collins honey, how do you think I got AIDS? No, baby, you're thinking of my baby brother. Remember, we were teasing him about it? You must have gotten us confused." Collins makes a small_ o_ with his mouth. The he kisses his lover once more.

"Ang," he suddenly asks. But he's answered with quiet. Collins cleans Angel up, and puts her PJ's. Then he does the same and crawls in bed with her. And he dozes off.

_It was his favorite birthday._

_**Nope. Don't ask. I just wanted to. So ha. So there.**_


End file.
